


Poems about loneliness

by moonshinedolphincurtis



Category: Pentatonix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinedolphincurtis/pseuds/moonshinedolphincurtis
Summary: Another poem I wrote, when I was a teenager. Lonely, depressed, almost suicidal.





	

To S.  
I love his eyes,  
Blue, like ice, but still so warm.  
His blond hair just looks so fine  
And his smile moves me so.  
His nose ist just so sweet,   
And his lips just want to be kissed.  
As he watches me lying to his feet  
He seems to say "you're all I ever wanted."  
But in fact   
It's just a peace of paper   
Pinned up above my bed,   
A picture of some strange boy,   
Far away,  
Not having the slightest notion   
I exist


End file.
